


I Tried

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to kill yourself Peter stops you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> Warning suicide attempt

I Tried 

 

For Anon

 

Peter Parker x Reader 

_________________________________

 

The gun is heavy in hand but it will work. Besides its not like you'll be using it for long. 

 

Your written a note. 

_________________________________

 

Dear Friends

 

My time here is all but done. 

I can't bear to be here any longer. 

I'm sorry if you aren't ready for me to go. 

 

_________________________________

 

You also made another one for Peter who tried so hard o make you happy. 

_________________________________

 

Dear Peter 

 

I love you. 

What I did is not your fault. It's my own choice. 

I was never meant to live past ten. My heart stopped in that car accident and unnatural forces brought me back. It took the death of my last family meme we to drill that into my head. Now I know. 

It's time for my to fly. 

 

Goodbye my friendly neighborhood Spiderman

_________________________________

 

Holding the gun up to your head ou close your eyes and your finger ghosts over the trigger. 

 

You pull it.

 

The gun flies out of your hand as it goes off. You whip around a scream tearing out of your throat as you do. 

 

Peter crouches in your window the gun in his hand and a bully's hole in the wall. 

 

"Why? I thought you were getting better. I thought the therapy was helping?" Peter cries. 

 

"Peter. It's time for me to go!"

 

"No no it's not. I can't let you do that. I love you to much to let you go. The "if you love something let it go" line is bullshit. Please stay. Please stay here with me. Please (Y/N) can we please keep trying" Peter begs. "I know depression sucks and it doesn't let you have a happy life but it does allow you to live and be happy some of the time." 

 

"Peter." Tears are pooling in his eyes and starting to run down his face. You feel so guilty now. How could you have thought to leave this boy?

 

"(Y/N) I'm begging you here. Please please stay" he pleads and kneels in front of you. 

 

"Peter I'm sorry" you apologize. Peter sobs and wraps his arms around your waist burying his face into your stomach. 

 

"Please." 

 

You reach down to hold his face. 

 

"I'll try." Peter looks ecstatic. He jumps up and kisses you silly.

 

"Thank you thank you. Thank you so much. Things will get better I promise." 

 

_________________________________

 

Things did get better. Sure you are still depressed and sometimes so bad you can't leave your room but you still have a life. 

 

You married Peter and you didn't feel sad once on your wedding day. 

 

You and Peter had one kid. Te pregnancy made you feel self conscious, self hate, and more depressed so you aren't risking another. 

 

But Charlie is such a bright light. You love them so much.

 

You love Peter too. 

 

You're actually thankful he saved you now.

**Author's Note:**

> I do requests for one shots so just comment on any of my fics for one!


End file.
